The invention pertains to processing and fabrication of devices, and particularly to that of on-chip light sources. More particularly, the invention pertains to the processing and fabrication of vertical cavity surface emitting lasers (VCSELs).
Methods for processing long wavelength VCSELs have mostly been limited to intricate, non-uniform, and most importantly, non-robust fabrication steps. Although suitable for academic level research or limited samples, they are not suitable for a large volume market driven production. There is a need for such production process.